Coffee and Cuddles
by ForTheLoveOfAllThings
Summary: Gabriel is a simple guy who has a simple crush on regular customer at his café, Sam Winchester. Sam is a guy who loves to read and drink coffee, he likes a bit more than that though. It's no coincidence some people are just meant to be, are Gabriel and Sam those types of people? Maybe (alternating points of view between Sam and Gabriel) [cover photo credits to whoever drew it]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since Sam went to Gabriel's Coffee Shop. It's just Sam had been busy. Dean wouldn't get off his case, nagging about everything he did. If Sam forgot to lock the front door, Dean yelled, if he didn't bring back pie from the store, Dean threw a bitch-fit, if he was out one minute past midnight curfew, oh how Dean got furious, but Sam understood his older brother's worries. There were a lot of responsibilities forced on Dean at a young age because their father, John, was never around and when he was, he was drunk and angry. Luckily Bobby took them in and Dean didn't have to worry as much, so he gave Sam more lee-way which he appreciated. But even so, Sam really missed Gabriel's Café. He missed the sweet aroma of hazelnut coffee and books, the cozy atmosphere that consumed his soul with security, the one off balance chair in the far back corner, even the employees; Gabriel, who owned the place, Castiel, Gabriel's brother who is the cashier and also kept the small library tidy, and Balthazar, Gabriel's cousin, who served customers and made the orders. There are others who stop by ever-so-often, like Jo and Meg.

Dean had not gone inside the Café with Sam, no matter how many times Sam insisted on buying him pie. His brother is stubborn after all and was prepped with a new snarky remark about how the pie is probably microwaved. Dean also went through phases, portraying the role of an overprotective stay-at-home mom. That was another contributing factor as to why he never went inside the Café.

xXxXx

Gabriel could never explain it, but he always felt an absence when Sam wasn't at the Café. He enjoyed watching Sam's expression when he reads next to the window with bookshelves facing his backside. Gabe can always tell what Sam is thinking. If his eyebrows were scrunched towards the center of his forehead and his body hunched over, Sam was either intrigued or confused. If he laid back in his seat with his legs elongated, Sam was bored by the book and he would even more frequently takes sips out of his coffee mug. However Sam was sitting and whatever facial expression he made, it always brought a smile to Gabe's face. But the one thing Sam did that ALWAYS makes Gabriel feel all tingly and warm inside, is when Sam uses his left arm to hold his bobbing head up when tired and his eyelids can't decide whether to be open or closed. It's the cutest thing Gabriel has ever experienced and he hates himself because of it. Somehow Gabe convinces himself not to fall for the quirky kid; maybe because he fears Sam doesn't feel the same way. Either way, Gabriel routinely goes to tell Sam to go home before he actually passes out. Gabe approaches the sleepy Sasquatch with the same quiet enthusiasm. He pulls up the chair adjacent to Sam and says, hey kiddo, just loud enough to make him jump up and out of his daze, causing Sam to make a startled expression that makes Gabriel giggle. They have some small talk and then Sam calls Dean, who arrives to take Sam home a few minutes later.

Gabriel suspects Balthazar knows of his little crush, only because he has brought it up a few times and jokes about it almost daily. Castiel is oblivious to anything and everything, so Gabe tends to not care what he thinks.

But the void in Gabriel's chest grows every minute without Sam.

xXxXx

After what seemed like age, Dean finally let Sam out of the house. "Where to Sammy?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

Sam looked at Dean shocked and confused, but after a couple of seconds understood.

"Gabriel's Cafe." Sam replied.

"Ugh, there again. Don't you get tired of going there."

"No, I don't actually. I appreciate your concern Dean, but I would really like to go now."

"Ok, calm down Mr. Attitude."

Sam rolled his eyes then practically ran to the impala with Dean almost unable to keep up.

Part of Sam swore that Dean had been driving under the speed limit on purpose, just to piss him off.

"Dean, really?" Sam exclaimed.

"What?" Dean replied.

"You know what… Hurry up!"

Dean smirked, rolled his eyes then stepped on the gas.

They finally arrived at the Cafe and Sam almost forgot to thank Dean for the ride there. Reminding himself to stay calm, Sam grabbed his book bag and walked in. After passing the threshold, Sam paused, taking everything in. He took a deep breath, inhaling the pleasant smell of coffee and books then proceeded to sit in his usual spot next to the window.

xXxXx

Gabe walked out the kitchen in a rush to serve a customer a baguette he ordered but stopped suddenly. He was in complete aah of the sight that so quickly brought a smile to his face, Sam Winchester, who had already made himself right at home, reading in his favorite corner of the Cafe. Gabriel's heart began to race and he nearly forgot he was supposed to be serving a customer.

"Hey Cas! I'm going on my break now! Could you assist this lovely customer?" Gabe insisted.

"Sure," Cas said. He was there in no time

Gabriel quickly gathered Sam's usual, medium hazelnut mocha with one shot of espresso, and made his way to Sam.

"Hey there, kiddo! Brought you your usual. Don't worry, on the house," he said. Sam lifted his eyes from the pages of his book to see Gabriel handing him a warm cup of coffee grinning ever so slightly, a smile was plastered onto his face.

"Oh, cool! Thanks Gabriel. " Sam said, reaching for the cup; Sam's fingers barely touched Gabe's, making his knees wobble. Gabe proceeded to sit across from Sam and continued to make conversation.

"So… I've been wondering if you were ever going to show up again. I missed my favorite regular consumer, " Gabe said.

"Oh, ya. Sorry, I've missed coming here myself. My older brother, Dean, goes through phases where he gets super overprotective and I can't go anywhere." Sam explained.

"Gotcha… so does _Dean_ do that often? I don't mean to pry." Gabriel wanted to make sure he wouldn't offend the younger Winchester.

"... Anyways… what cha reading kiddo?" he asked. Sam responded,"Don't laugh. But it's Harry Potter book 1." Gabriel grinned, "Now why would an 18-year-old be reading Harry Potter?" Sam giggled just a tad before replying.

"Haha… well, I never really had the chance to read them when I was 10. Better late than never."

"Ahh, Harry Potter. Just wait until Snape-"

Sam cut him off. "No, no, no! No spoilers!"

"Oh, alright Sam."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, smirked, and began to open his mouth to add onto his past comment, but out of the blue Sam started laugh. Not a hardcore belly laugh, but a chuckle that progressed into a fading giggle at it rolled to a hault. It was the cutest thing Gabe had ever heard, but what made it worse, was that Sam leaned back while running his fingers through his long brown hair. At that moment, Gabe's crush began to evolve into something more that a crush.

"What's so funny?" Gabe asked confused.

"Haha… its just that… hmm… I don't know. You're a cool guy Gabriel," Sam said.

"I'm glad you think so Sammy. And you can call me Gabe. Gabriel is much too formal for my 'cool guy' personality."

But Gabriel grew worried, when while he was talking Sam leaned forward a looked down at the at the coffee table, twirling his fingers. It seemed as if Sam was reminded of a past memory because of something he had said.

"Did I say something to offend you?" Gabe's heart began to race. Sam replied, still looking down, but grinned slightly for no more than a second. "No. Its just that I've never been called Sammy from anyone else besides my brother, and my Uncle Bobby."

"If you don't want me to call you that, I won't. I didn't mean to-"

Sam interrupted again. "I like it. It surprised me at first… that's all." Sam looked up at Gabe and he could see Sam blushing ever so slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam was at the Café all day reading. Gabriel or Gabe, would stop by his table every-so-often to see where he was in his book, Harry Potter. The more Sam spoke with Gabe, the more he began to like him. Sam eventually got lost in his thoughts, thinking about how much he spoke with Gabe throughout the day. He never had such a long conversation with him before. Sam _did _talk to Castiel often, but not as much to Balthazar; Meg and Jo weren't around often enough for him to make conversation longer than a few hellos and goodbyes. He must have been daydreaming a lot that day because Gabe would ask what he was thinking about whenever rush hours passed and there were less customers to serve.

Sam stayed until closing, at 10:00pm. He was starting to doze off as he would often do around that time. Reading doesn't seem like a lot of work, but it sure does make you tired when you've been doing it all day. What he didn't realize, is that he was getting lost in his own world again, but it made him actually fall asleep; His book was left open to the last chapter and his head was proper up with his left arm.

xXxXx

Gabriel was ordering Balthazar to count the money from the register while he was cleaning the kitchen, and Cas was rearranging the books. By now it was an hour past closing.

"Aww, now would you look at that," Balthazar said mockingly.

"Look at what?" Gabriel asked.

"Your boyfriend's asleep. How did we not know he didn't leave? It definitely past closing."

"Oh shut up, Balthazar. He is NOT my boyfriend."

"Yet," Balthazar winked,"I'll let you two be. Come on Cassie, let's go."

Castiel followed Balthazar out the back door, leaving Gabriel all alone with the sound asleep Winchester. He was so screwed. It didn't matter that Sam was a guy, he wanted to date the hell out of him.

"Okay Gabriel. You go over there and wake him up_," _He whispered to himself.

Gabriel tiptoes over to Sam then shook his shoulder. Gabe found out right away Sam wasn't a heavy sleeper because after shaking the boy's shoulder, he got so startled that he jumped up knocking over the chair he was sitting on; In the process of Sam trying to pick up the chair, he also knocked the table to its side. Gabe _also _found out, Sammy can be quite clumsy.

Sam was scurrying to put everything back in its place and rambled a really long list of sorries. Gabriel couldn't hold back a smile but tries his very best not to laugh.

"Gabriel—" Sam began.

"Gabe," Gabriel interjected.

"Gabe... I am so sorry. I didn't mean to knock everything over. I'm sorry—"

"It's all good kiddo. You don't need to apologize, Sammy."

Sam finished picking all the furniture up and gathered his belongings.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"It's 11:00. An hour past closing."

Gabe could tell Sam began to stress out because he started rambling very quickly,"Oh crap! Dean is going to be so pissed. I have to get home. Dammit. I can't walk, it's too dark, and it would take too long. How am I going to get back? I'll just call Dean. Maybe if I explain, he won't be too mad."

Without even thinking, Gabe grabbed Sam's arm to stop him from pacing and yanking on his hair as if Sam would calm down. Gabe was so screwed.

xXxXx

Sam stopped immediately after feeling Gabe's hand grab his arm. To his amazement, it somehow put his mind at ease but he could feel blood rush to his cheeks. He was definitely blushing, no don't about it. Sam took a few deep breathes; Gabriel's hand was still gripping his arm and part of him hoped Gabe would never let go.

"Sam, I can give you a ride home. You seem like you need it," Gabriel said. Sam starred into his golden eyes and replied,"If it's not a burden, it would be extremely helpful."

"Kiddo, let me finish locking up. Then I'll take you home."

Sam flashed Gabe a quick crooked smile, then sat down waiting for Gabriel to finish what he needed to. Meanwhile, he checked to to see if Dean left him any messages. There were none, which was a good sign and by the time he was done, Gabe was back.

"Come on clutz. Let's get you home," Gabe said. He turned to go out the back and Sam followed close behind. Gabe opened the door for Sam making him walk out first and then locked the door behind him.

"My car is down the street," Gabe said.

"Alright," Sam replied.

Gabriel made his way to his car and Sam walked right next to him; occasionally they bumped arms as a result of the inability to walk in a straight line. "Here is it," Gabriel said as he twirled his keys around his index finger. Sam looked to his left and saw a navy blue mustang. It had a few dents and a couple scratches but matched Gabe's personality perfectly. It's odd how things happen that way, but Sam enjoyed it. Gabriel unlocked the passenger door for Sam then lightly jogged to the driver's seat.

Sam plopped in and saw candy wrappers all over the dashboard. Gabe scudded to collect all the wrappers and threw them in the back seat.

The ride to Sam's house was filled with awkward silence and the occasional 'turn left here' and 'take the next right'. The drive there was quick either way, despite the tension.

They finally arrived at Sam's house, well technically Bobby's house. Gabe parked I front, and Sam thanked Gabriel more than any human could. "Gabri— Gabe, you are a life saver," Sam said. "No problem Sammy, pleasure to be of service," Gabe responded.

Sam grabbed his bag, closed the car door and waved goodbye to Gabe with childishly wide smile. Sam walked into the living room to what appeared to be an angry older brother who had clearly been waiting for Sam for quite some time.

"Where have you been?" Dean exclaimed. "At the Café," Sam replied.

"Oh so you've been at the Café... For _6 hours_! It's 11:45 Sammy!"

"I know, I know. I can read a clock."

"Don't you sass me."

"Dean calm down. It's not past curfew yet. I'm here, early even."

"I know your beloved _C__afé _closes at 10. What else were you doing?"

"I... uh... um... well. I fell asleep there around 10, and um... well, um... on one _really noticed _until 11." Dean just stared at Sam for a long, cold 3 seconds then finally said something, "Sammy. You can't… you have to watch out for yourself-" Sam interrupted.

"I'm fine though. Back in one piece. Gabe gave me a ride home, you don't need to worry so much."

"But if anything happened to you-"

"I know, you could never live with yourself, but I am fine. It won't happen again." Sam figured it best to tell Dean what he wanted to hear, not that falling asleep at the cafe would happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel got back to his place after dropping Sam off. He opened the front door and his German Shepherd, Bones, came running towards him barking and smiling like any overly enthusiastic dog would. He prepared himself for the inevitable pounce. It took a while for Gabe to control his furry friend, eventually he got Bones to calm down, then the hyper fur ball pranced over to his food bowl. Gabe fed him, took a shower, then got ready for bed.

Once laying down, Gabe closed his eyes but found himself to be wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam's smile, his laugh, the way he looked when he was sleeping, how his touch instantly calmed Sam's nerves. All of these things kept replaying in his mind until he made a huge decision. Tomorrow, he will ask Sam out on a date.

Gabe woke up early, took bones for a walk, then drove to work. He took a small detour past Sam's house on the way, which coincidentally turned out to take five minutes off his normal commute. By the time Gabe got to the Cafe, Balthazar and Cas had already opened and unlocked everything; they even had several customers, Sam being one of them.

Gabe noticed Sam waving at him through the window smiling and now on book 2 of Harry Potter. He waved back, walking in the cafe heading towards the kitchen so he could put on his apron and start serving customers. Every once-in-a-while, Gabe looked to see Sam's expression while reading which is what he normally did, but today it felt different. He studied Sam with more care and warmth rather than amusement.

He saw that Cas had spoken with Sam for a bit and didn't care enough the listen because he was busy with a customer; It was rush hour after all.

Gabe got so busy fulfilling orders he didn't even notice that Sam had left. Balthazar had to point it out to him, which also gave him an excuse to tease Gabe.

"Hey Romeo, have not you noticed your Juliet is not to be found," Balthazar snickered.

"Balthazar, you are a pain in my ass," Gabriel replied, he was upset to see Sam had left so soon though.

"Watch yourself mate. Words do hurt you know," Balthazar said placing a hand over his heart acting as if wounded by Gabriel's comment. Gabe just rolled his eyes and went to go clean off Sam's table.

The first thing Gabe saw on Sam's table was a napkin which contained writing on it, surprisingly neat writing.

_Thanks again for the ride home._

_I really appreciate it._

_Had to leave early today to help Dean_

_handle family events._

_Talk to you later hopefully._

_1-785-572-0349_

_-Sam W._

Gabriel couldn't believe it. Did Sam Winchester just give him his phone number? Any fear Gabe had of Sam answering to no to going on a date with him vanished. Now all he had to do was make it through the day so he could call Sam.

xXxXx

"I don't want to go see dad, Dean." Sam exclaimed.

"We are going to, we promised-" Dean began.

"You promised. " Sam corrected.

" ...promised Dad we would visit."

"The man is always drunk and angry, Dean. You remember when-"

"Yes Sammy, I remember what happened. Don't go reminding me."

Sam hated his father. He hated that he was always drunk, he hated how his dad never cared and especially hated what he had done to Dean years ago, which Sam never forgave John for. Dean promised their dad they would visit him once a year at the motel he lived in about an hour away. It didn't seem like a far distance away but it was enough to keep Sam satisfied.

Sam and Dean arrived at the motel their father stayed at and found the door to be cracked open. Dean went first and Sam followed. John Winchester was on the floor with an empty bottle of Vodka in his hand; he had definitely been drinking and most likely had forgotten that today was supposed to be his sober day. Sam was furious.

"Hey! Guess who's here dad!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy, shut up." Dean said, but Sam ignored his brother.

"Get up, you old bastard!" Sam kicked his father's foot. John woke up and rolled from his stomach to his back, squinting trying to figure out where the yelling was coming from.

"Sam! Stop!" Dean yelled, but Sam continued to ignore. Now he was grabbing his father by the shirt, yanking him upwards and throwing him on the motel bed. Sam cocked his fist ready to punch but stopped and stormed out the door. Dean chased behind Sam screaming out, "Sammy, wait up!"

"I told you Dean." Sam said.

"I know, I was there." Dean replied sarcastically.

"You are not making me talk to him Dean."

"Sammy, if you could just go back with me. Maybe he has a reason. We could help-"

"No. You can go. I'm not going back there to listen to some bullshit reason he has. I'm going to call a cab, and I am going to-"

"What are you going to do Sammy? Go read a book at the cafe for 6 hours."

Sam could tolerate a lot from Dean, but that crossed the line. Dean knew it too, Sam could tell his brother regretted every word that spilled out of his mouth. It didn't matter, Dean still said it. Sam didn't say anything; he stormed off and left Dean to deal with their father.

Sam was on a bus heading back to Uncle Bobby's when he got a call from a number he didn't recognize. He answered anyway,"Hello, you have reached Sam."

"Heya kiddo!" Sam recalled the voice immediately.

"Hey Gabe!" Sam said excitedly.

"I got your note."

"Good. So… "

"Well, um. I was going to do this in person but…"

"But…"

"Sam Winchester, would you like to… go see a movie with me tonight?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yes-no… I guess. I mean it doesn't have to be-" Sam was grinning as his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and interrupted Gabe," Sure. I'll see a movie with you."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6." Sam sensed Gabe was about to hang up and panicked.

"Wait! Gabriel-Gabe"

"Yes Sammy?'

"I'll just meet you at the cafe."

"Sure thing kiddo."

"Oh and why at 6? The cafe closes at 10."

"Locking up early tonight, its a _special_ occasion."

Just like that, Gabriel hung up ending the phone call. Sam was glad Gabriel was so easy-going. He honestly didn't want to run into Dean later, especially after a fight and going to Bobby's was risky. It gave him an excuse not to go there, but Sam truly does want to see a movie with Gabe. It is exactly what he needs.

xXxXx

Gabe checked his watch which read 6:00. Sam would show up any second. Gabriel had everything ready and was going through a mental checklist:

Popcorn- check

Candy- check

Soda- check

A few more things were listed and by the time he finished he saw Sammy walking along the sidewalk, crossing the street and now right in front of him. The height difference wasn't too drastic fortunately, but Gabe didn't care how tall Sam was.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," Sam said.

"No biggy. Come on Sasquatch. Let's go!" Gabe couldn't hold back his excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They bought tickets for an action-adventure. To be honest, Gabriel didn't have a preference of what movie he wanted to watch and let Sam choose. The Theatre was empty excluding a handful of people. Gabe let Sam choose the seats as well (right in the middle of the theatre). Sam sat to his right and they shared a medium size popcorn. Sam was super focused on the movie; Gabe knew this because Sam was making the face he usually makes when he reads a captivating book.

Every now and again their hands would bump together when they reached for popcorn at the same time. It momentarily broke Sam's concentration and he looked at Gabe, and Gabe stared back. But the popcorn was gone fast, making Gabriel anxious to find a way to touch Sam again. In an effort to satisfy his newfound need, Gabriel lifted the arm rest keeping them from being real close. Sam didn't even notice, he was too focused on the movie. Gabriel decided it best to not pull out any tricks he had up his sleeve; he wasn't going to risk moving too quickly mainly because he wasn't sure how Sam felt about everything.

The credits rolled. Gabe and Sam walked out of the theatre and back to Gabe's car.

"I guess I ought to take you home kiddo."

"No- I mean… What I meant to say was…" Sam trailed off and it was silent for a few seconds. Gabriel was beginning to notice that Sam was hiding something, but knew not to force anything out of him. Sam took a big breath and continued," Dean and I got into a pretty heated argument. I'm still mad at him and rather not see him for a while." Sam looked down nervously, but Gabe appreciated the boy's honesty.

"How about you come back to my place and hang around until _you_ want to go face your bro. I have several brothers, older brothers; I understand how it can be," Gabe insisted.

"Oh no, that's too much to ask of you." Sam stated.

"No, I insist. It's no burden."

Sam stared at Gabriel, like an abused puppy would when its new non-abusive owners come back from work. It made Gabe want to hug Sam forever, but it still wasn't the right time.

xXxXx

They arrived at Gabe's house, and Sam felt nervous at first, but the feeling soon passed. Gabriel unlocked the front door and walked in. Sam went in after and closed the door behind himself.

"Make yourself at home! Mi casa es tu casa!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Sam loved Gabriel's home; it gave off the same vibes as the cafe, warm and safe.

Suddenly he heard what sounded like paws, scudding across the floor. Next thing Sam knew, he was on the ground and had been tackled by a beautiful german shepherd. Laughter and happiness eradicated all the negative things that had occurred that day. Sam was patting the german shepherd around the belly then slowly shifted to an upright position.

"Geez, and _I _thought _I _got special treatment," Gabe teased. Sam flashed Gabe a smile and proceed to pet his date's dog.

"What's his name?" Sam asked.

"Bones." Gabe responded.

"... Bones." Sam whispered to his new furry friend.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that Sam finally stopped playing with Bones. He walked to Gabriel's kitchen where Gabe had been apparently baking cookies. It went unnoticed to Sam because he was having such a swell time with Bones.

"Smells great Gabe." Sam said.

"Thanks kiddo," replied Gabe.

"...Um...Gabe?"

"Yes Sam."

"You've already done so much for me and don't think I'm asking too much of you. But, do you mind if I take a shower here?" Sam hated asking, but he just really needed to be clean; He did sit on a public bus for an hour, lord knows how many diseases those things carry.

"...Um ya. That's fine. The bathroom is down the hallway, take a right, then it will be the first door on your left."

"Thank you so much Gabriel- I mean Gabe."

Sam made his way to the bathroom; the design was simple white tile and the shower was super easy to figure out. He gathered the things needed, like a towel, shampoo, conditioner and body wash, then well, took a shower. Sam's thoughts began to run wild. Moslty all of his thoughts had something to do with Gabe. He is kind, generous, funny, and Sam loved everything about him. And in that moment, Sam realised he's falling for Gabe.

xXxXx

Gabriel could no longer control his heartbeat, or his amount of happiness. _Sam Winchester, at my house, taking a shower, playing with Bones. _Gabe wants Sam to be there with him, everyday, until he dies. _Maybe Sam feels the same way. _Sam has to feel the same way. Gabriel lifted his spirits with his own thoughts as he bakes cookies for Sam and himself. _This is it, _Gabe thought, _I want to be with Sam. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The cookies were out of the oven, cooling by the time Sam got out of the shower, and walked back to the kitchen. Sam smelt them from the bathroom making his stomach growl.

"It smells really good," Sam told Gabe as he pulled out a wooden stool and sat along the bar-like counter.

"Thanks Sammy! You want one?" Gabe asked while offering Sam a cookie form a silver tray. Sam grabbed one, and it broke apart in his palm. He then took the broken pieces and ate them; they were warm and gooey in the center and slightly crunchy along the edges.

Sam watched as Gabriel walked to his couch, sit down and open a coffee table drawer. It was filled with movies.

"Want to watch one?" Gabe questioned.

"Yeah...I guess." said Sam as he too sat down on Gabe's couch bringing over the platter of cookies, then setting them on the table. Watching another movie seemed a bit redundant to Sam, but at least he would still get to be with Gabriel.

Gabe put what Sam thought to be, Kill Bill directed by Quentin Tarantino, in the movie player. Sam didn't really care about what movie was chosen anyway. He did decide which one they watched in the theatre earlier that day.

Sam fixed his position on Gabe's sofa so he would be sitting close to Gabriel, but just far enough away to give them both some wiggle room. Before Gabriel hit the small play button on one of the tv remotes, he went to get some blankets and pillows. Sam was going to say he didn't need a blanket, but it was getting cold as the night progressed. For Sam's size, its surprising how easily he gets chills, and when there are chills, there are sore throats.

Gabe plopped next to Sam with what seemed to be the same intention as his, close but not too close. Bones even joined them, but unlike Sam and Gabe, he completely disregarded the idea of personal space. Sam didn't care at all however, he loves Bones as much as he was beginning to love Gabriel.

xXxXx

Gabriel began the movie. He didn't even put thought into choosing, he just grabbed the first DVD he saw. Honestly, all he wants to do is cuddle Sam.

I was about 45 minutes into the movie when Gabriel felt himself getting anxious. Sam seemed to be really interested in the film, or maybe not. Gabe could barely keep his eyes open, he was so tired. He readjusted himself slightly then started staring at Sam. The young Winchester must have noticed because he looked over and said,"Gabriel, you do realise you are staring at me...right?" Gabriel snapped out of his daze, "Oh… its just that you are really cute when you are watching movies." I am so fucking stupid. Really, Gabe come on, he thought to himself as he blushed.

Then Gabe noticed Sam's cheeks turned a bright shade of red, so he couldn't have sounded that dumb.

Fuck it, Gabe thought and he slowly went in for a kiss. Sam appeared to be doing the same thing, then the worst thing happened right before their lips touched.

A phone rang, Sam's phone.

"It's Dean, " Sam said as he stared at the screen absently.

"You should answer it," Gabe insisted, it was the only he could have said. It was way better than saying, ignore it and make out with me. Gabriel saw Sam look at him then turn off his phone.

"Now where were we?" Sam asked.

Gabe didn't even get a chance to respond. Before he even realised it, he was kissing Sam! Or was Sam kissing him? It took him a moment, but came to his senses.

Gabe returned his share of the kiss, pushing towards Sam and began to his fingers through Sam's silky brown hair.

This was the moment Gabe was waiting for.

After a few more seconds they pulled apart to snatch a few breaths of air. Sam had the biggest smile stitched to his face when they opened their eyes (Gabriel couldn't recall that their eyes had ever closed). Gabriel stared into Sam's sparkling hazel brown eyes for what seemed like years.

Nothing was said after the kiss. Gabe and Sam shared the same thoughts. They eventually continued watching the movie that was still running. Neither of them cared about personal space anymore nor any awkward silences, for there was none, nor did they have any desire to leave each other's side.

Sam and Gabriel both began to doze into unconsciousness exchanging body heat underneath, what is now a shared blanket. Soon they fell into deep sleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke up around 8:00 the next morning to the sweet smell of maple syrup and bacon. He was laying down on Gabe's couch, feet just dangling off the edge with the blanket Gabe and him had been sharing the previous night. Sam wrapped the blanket around his shoulders like a child would when creeping around in the middle of the night. He shuffled to the bar-like table and sat on one of the stools.

Gabe had flour everywhere. In his hair on his clothes, and basically every surface of the kitchen. Sam thought he looked like a confused ghost who had never made a pancake in its past life then decided to try now. Sam watched Gabriel struggle a few more moments before speaking up," Good morning!" He said cheerfully. He caught Gabriel completely off guard and Gabe dropped yet another cup of flour which then exploded in his face. Sam had never laughed so hard in his life.

"Have you ever made pancakes before?" Sam questioned mockingly.

" I haven't actually," Gabe protested in his defence. Sam started laughing again. Gabe continued," Its harder than it looks! Have YOU ever made pancakes?"

"Actually, I have." Sam straightened his posture and lifted his chin up acting proud, as if trying to boast. Sam never cooked often, (it was always Dean who made all the meals), but if he did cook he would make pancakes.

Gabe just rolled his eyes then proceeded to try his best.

"I love you," the phrase rolled off Sam's tongue like swear words do when Dean is angry, effortlessly and without regret. "I love you too," Gabe replied while leaning across the kitchen counter to kiss Sam's cheek.

"Aww man, Gabe! You got flour all over my face." Sam said while wiping his face clean.

"Sammy, you just killed the moment."

Sam grinned and rolled his eyes. He smiled as Gabe continued to make breakfast and a comforting silence settled into the atmosphere, but was disturbed with a loud ring of a phone.

Sam found it was his phone that rang and he rushed to the coffee table where he put it the night previous. He glanced down to see Dean's number. Anger and frustration boiled inside Sam. Should he pick up? Should he ignore it? At the same time he knew Dean wouldn't stop until Sam answered. He lifted his head to look at Gabriel who was watching Sam and nodded suggesting that he should indeed answer. And Sam did.

"Sammy?! Thank God you picked up! I've been worried sick." Dean exclaimed.

"...Dean." Sam didn't even know what to tell his brother, but was surprised at how calm his voice was.

"Yes Sam?" Dean replied. Sam felt that Dean was ready for whatever he wanted to say. Sam is mad at Dean and he knows it. Sam continued,"Dean, you need to give me some more time to process what happened."

"Ok Sam. But can you...can you tell me where you are? I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but you didn't go to Bobby's so where did you go?"

Sam could not only hear how worried Dean had been, he could pluck it from the tension wavering in the air. He debated if he should tell Dean where he is for a few moments almost forgetting he was on the phone and Dean couldn't see him thinking.

"Sammy? You there?"

"Oh ya, uummm... I am safe. I'm at Gabriel's house. I spent the night, he's very sweet and...uh ya that's that." Sam knows he was being a bit too soft on Dean, considering how angry he is at him.

"...Okay. And Sam, we need to talk about this face to face."

"No. Dean—"

"Sam. We will talk about it. Come home soon and be safe." Dean hung up and the call ended.

Sam put his phone on the coffee table yet again then sank into Gabe's sofa, brought his knees to his chest placing his chin upon them. Gabriel sat next to Sam and wrapped his arm around him. Sam felt much better knowing Gabe was there, but new thought arose in his mind. I'm going to have to tell Dean what actually happened eventually. I won't tell him. No, Dean wil find out. His thoughts kept racing, going through millions of senarios then Gabe broke his train of thought. Sam was thankful however, if he kept overworking his brain he might have a mental breakdown.

"How about we eat and I'll take you home," Gabriel said reassuringly. Sam turned to look at Gabe. He really looked at Gabe, staring mainly at Gabriel's eyes. They are so warm and beautiful, filled with simpathy. "Gabe," Sam said,"Can you stay with me...when I...you know, talk with Dean."

"Of course." Gabe responded.

xXxXx

Gabriel hasn't a clue what Sam has been going through, but if he can help Sam, he will. The only thing Gabe thought throughout that morning was I will do anything I have to, to make Sam happy. Then when Dean called and the young Winchester asked him to accompany Sam, Gabe agreed without hesitation. And how could he say no to Sam's adorable puppy dog eyes


	7. Chapter 7

**(entire chapter is Sam's P.O.V)**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Breakfast took longer than Sam expected which was totally okay considering he really does not want to see Dean. Sam watched Gabriel continue to try and make pancakes until he finally gave up. But this time Sam made oatmeal and toast while Gabe cleaned up his flour hurricane. Sam served Gabe and himself, then they sat on Gabriel's couch and ate mostly in silence.

Gabriel inhaled his meal leaving Sam pondering, can a human really eat that fast. Sam was finishing his last bites of toast when Gabe asked,"So what's the deal with Deano?" Sam finished chewing then took a couple more moments before answering,"...Before you called me yesterday, Dean and I got into a pretty heated argument and I kinda ran off before it was completely over." he said while scratching the back of his neck. Gabriel took his dish and Sam's dish to the kitchen sink to wash them and continued discussing the issue." I've ran out on quite a few fights myself. I understand how hard it can be to go back," Gabriel explained," My older brother, Lucifer, and I got into a huge fight before our dad kicked him out of the house."

"I didn't know you have an older brother," said Sam.

"Well I do. I have many brothers and sisters but we aren't that close. I don't want to be close unless you count Cas."

"Big family then?"

"Haha ya."

"Did you and uh lucifer get along?"

"For awhile yes. I love my brother, but sometimes he can be a great big bag of dicks."

"I know what you mean," Sam said as he remembered what Dean had said to him before the phone call. Gabriel finished washing the dishes and now seemed completely focused on the conversation.

"Sam." Gabe said firmly placing a hand on Sam's knee," Promise me something." Sam momentarily glanced at Gabe's hand then brought his stare back up to Gabriel's face.

"Sure," Sam said.

"Sammy, no matter how angry you get at your brother, NEVER, leave an argument unresolved." Gabriel's grip tightened slightly and Sam had an idea that Gabe was only doing this out of past experience. This promise means loads to Gabe and it's Sam's duty to carry it out.

"I promise." As Sam replied, Gabe's grip loosened then removed his hand from Sam's leg.

"Alright Sammy, how about we get going? Deano is waiting," Gabe said as he walked to his front door, keys in hand. Sam pocketed his phone, gave Bones a goodbye kiss, then followed Gabe out the door.

On the way to Bobby's house, Sam realised that Gabe had to be at work more than an hour ago! Sam spoke up in a very panicked voice,"Gabe, don't you have to work today? It's Sunday, usually the café is open on Sundays?" Gabe looked over at Sam momentarily before bringing his sight back to the road. He answered," About that... Balthazar made me take today off. It's all good though, at least I get to spend my Sunday with you." Sam blushed and looked out the opposite window as if trying to hide his roast red cheeks.

"Don't worry Sammy, Meg an Jo are working today."

Sam looked at Gabe then said," I really do love you," and he leaned over to kiss Gabe on the cheek. Gabe's face was chill against Sam's warm lips.

"Hey, don't distract the driver," Gabe chucked.

"Gabriel, you killed the moment," Sam scoffed.

"It's a good thing I really do love you too Sammy, because then I wouldn't be able to do this."

"Do what?"

Gabriel leaned towards Sam and pressed his lips against Sam's (good thing they were at a red light when this happened). Gabe's cheeks might have been cold, but his lips were warm and inviting. Sam's eyes closed as he ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair, but soon pulled away because cars started honking. Damn, the light changed, Sam thought.

"We better continue this later," Sam told Gabriel.

"Sure thing kiddo."

Gabriel steeped on the gas and before they knew it they were parked in front of Bobby's house


	8. Chapter 8

Sam let out a deep sigh preparing for a long talk with Dean which could turn out really good or really bad. Gabriel put his hand on Sam's shoulder and said,"It'll be okay Sam. I'll be out here if you need anything. Now get in there kiddo!" Sam looked back at Gabe with bright eyes. He placed his own hand in Gabriel's which was still in his shoulder and gave Gabe a quick kiss in the cheek, then walked up to Bobby's front door.

Sam knocked on the wooden and stretched door, then turned back to look at Gabriel before Dean rushed to answer.

Dean didn't even say hello to Sam. He hugged his brother tightly and Sam found he was having a difficult time catching his breath. At the same time he was confused and bewildered because Dean never acted like this, especially after a fight. Sam knew Dean had been worrying about him and now that he thought about it, Dean probably hadn't slept or eaten since he last saw him. The hug didn't last long, but Sam wished it went on for a few more seconds. After, Sam and Dean walked into Bobby's living room. It was messy but neat at the same time.

Books and papers were everywhere, yet placed in a such a unique fashion emanating an organised clutter vibe. Sam was the first to speak," What did you do after I...ran off yesterday?"

"I, uh—" Dean scratched the back if his neck,"I closed Dad's motel door and came back here."

Sam had no idea what to say. He just stared blankly at Dean, but then the older Winchter continued,"I was more worried about you than Dad Sam. I want you to know that."

"Dean, that's great to hear. But I know you worry about me and I'm glad you care. I am angry about Dad. I always am but this time it's not what he did that pissed me off completely," Sam explained,"It's about..."

"It about...?" Dean repeated.

"It's about what you said Dean. About the café. It sounds stupid and it shouldn't get to me but believe it or not, that café has gotten me through some difficult times and—" Sam realised now that it wasn't just the café that cheered him up, it was also Gabriel. Gabriel had been there everytime something shitty happened to Sam and he had made it seem better. Even though Gabe never knew each issue he still helped by being the total flirt he was and still is.

"Sammy-" Dean took a step closer to Sam looking directly into his eyes,"-I know I crossed the line."

Without thinking Sam bear hugged His brother just as Dean had opened the front door to see him standing there, but it was longer than that. Sam figured Dean was caught off guard because he had lost his balance for a split second.

"Woah, easy there tiger," Dean exclaimed,"No chick flick moments." Sam let go and said,"You realise it's a bit too late to say that right."

Dean ignored what Sam said then began a new topic,"Honestly Sam, where did you go when you stomped away for the night?"

"I thought I told you over the phone."

"You did, but a worried, pain-in-the-ass older brother wants to hear it face-to-face," Dean chuckled. Sam hesitated then spoke,"I kinda went on a...date."

Dean smirked,"Please tell me you used protection."

"Ew, Dean. No, nothing happened. We saw a movie then I stayed at Gabe's house for the night."

Dean grinned continuously as if he just won the lottery. He clapped his hands together once and gasped," You went out with Gabriel!" Sam blushed and he could almost feel his cheeks melting away due to heat. "He uh, is actually outside right now," Sam said.

"Good for you Sammy," Dean patted Sam's back and Sam yet again, blushed, then sratched the back if his neck.

"But Dean?"

"Ya Sam."

"Are you sure you are okay with everything. You know, with Dad and with me leaving like that?"

"Now who's the one worrying Sammy?"

Sam flashed Dean a quick smile then answered,"Dean, I'm serious. You're okay? Fights like that never resolve this quickly."

"Sammy, I swear. Everything is okay. I'm as fit as a fiddle." Sam stared at Dean searching for any sign his brother might be lying, but nothing caught his attention.

"Okie dokie Sam, well I don't want to be a bigger cockblock than I already am. Gabriel awaits your company," Dean winked.

"I'll call you later Dean." Sam hugged Dean again quickly, ran upstairs to change his clothes, grabbed his phone charger and any other overnight things such as a toothbrush and he was out the door


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: this chapter contains mild smut **

**(Whole chapter Gabriel's point of view)**

Gabriel was in his car outside Sam's home for no longer than an hour when Sam came rushing back out with what seemed to be a new flannel and a small duffle bag. Gabe unlocked his car and Sam got in.

"How'd it go?" Gabe asked.

"Really great surprisingly," Sam said joyfully.

"Good to hear."

"What are we going to do today Gabe?"

"Whatever the hell you want Sammy, but first. What is up with the sleepover sack," Gabe teased, but Sam took it seriously and answered," In case if I stated another night, but the only things in the bag is books and a phone charger– oh and a toothbrush." Sam looked like an anxious puppy which made Gabe blush.

"You have an act for inviting yourself places bucking." Sam shrugged and slightly nodded in agreement. Gabriel would've kissed Sam right there if it weren't for the fact they were still parked infront of Sam's house and he could sense Dean watching from one of the windows.

"I know exactly what we should do today Samsquatch, we just need to make a quick stop by the café."

"Okie dokie," Sam replied, still grinning like an idiot. "Okie dokie, I like it." Gabe whispered under his breath then drove off.

They arrived at the café. Gabe told Sam to wait in his car while he gathered supplies. Meg and Jo were at the café since Gabriel wouldn't be working, which is completely okay with him. He loves his job, but he'd take a day with Sam over work anytime. Gabriel grabbed them some breakfast omlets and Sam a salad for lunch. He even brewed Sam's usual cup of joe, medium hazelnut coffee with one shot of expresso. While gathering everything and placing it in a basket, he tries his best to ignore Balthazar's comments and teases. Gabriel was in and out fairly quickly, with or without his cousin there.

Gabriel opened the car trunk to make sure he had some blankets, which he did, and then put the basket of food in his back seat. Sam spoke once Gabriel started the engine and began to go to their destination.

"Gabe. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Come on, you can trust me," Gabe said.

"...okay" Sam replied.

"I'm so glad I fell in love with you."

"Me too."

Gabriel thought a few times that he might be rushing things, but Sam showed no signs that he wanted to slow down. The speed their relationship is moving works perfectly for them both.

Gabe drive down a few winding roads until he got to a meadow. No one would disturb them out there and they would only be found if you knew where to look. The meadow was bright and colourful. It's open grass area was surrounded by every tree imaginable, almost like something out of a storybook.

Sam was absolutely mesmerised and flattered which made Gabriel satisfied. He got the basket of food, then snatched the blanket from the trunk and they were on their way. Sam followed Gabe along a narrow trail that led to the open field. They laid the largest blanket on the ground. Sam plopped upon it while Gabe set down the basket and other blankets.

They ate breakfast and lunch and Sam drank all his coffee. They conversed for what seemed like hours and by the time their jaws were growing sore they knew almost everything about each other. Gabriel learned about Sam's constantly drunk father and his beloved, way better father figure, Uncle Bobby. Gabe told Sam about his other brothers and sisters. Dean and Cas making a great couple got thrown in there somewhere along the way as well.

Eventually they both laid down so close they were practically on top of each other. The two of then stared up at the clouds for a couple minutes in silence then Sam kissed Gabe on the cheek and rolled on top of him. It was unexpected but he liked where this was going. Sam said,"We never got to finish," then grabbed Gabe's neck while pressing their lips together. Gabe was completely ready for it this time and he snuck his tongue into the equation pulling out some tricks he learned over all the failed relationships before Sam. They pulled away only because they needed to breath and dive right back in, but more agressively. Sam had Gabe pinned for a minute or two pressing kisses and occasional nibbles up and down his neck.

Soon Gabriel broke loose forcing Sam to roll on his back. Gabe unbuttoned Sam's flannel revealing his highly muscular stomach; after, Gabe slid out of his own shirt and by now they were both hard. Gabriel kissed his way up and down Sam's chest and stomach until he reached Sam's lips again. Gabe felt Sam's hard cock against his thigh, so Gabriel slid one of his hands across Sam's waist, unbuckling the young Winchester's jeans. Sam wiggled out of his clothes a little too, sa Gabe wasn't left doing all the work. Then Sam started to undress the rest of Gabriel as they rolled over again so Gabe was beneath.

"Sam. I get all tingly when you take control like that," Gabe laughed. He noticed Sam was going to tell him to shut up, but instead brought Gabe's lips to his. Gabriel personally preferred that Sam do this everytime he says something annoying.

It was interesting how physical Sam was during sex; Gabe never expected this level of intensity from his gigantic puppy of a boyfriend.

Sam pressed his torso to Gabe's, but at the same time didn't crush him. The touch was soft. Gabriel's heart raced. Sam was now in complete control,almost. Gabe followed, in a way, to Sam's every move which added to what was already pleasurable. Sam made sure Gabriel wouldn't switch roles so he was on top(not that Gabe cared). Then Sam did the strange body roll which began at the feet and ended with a kiss on Gabe's forehead. Sometime in the middle their cocks rubbed together. Yep, both hard, Gabe thought. Gabriel broke an arm free from Sam's grasp and directed it towards Sam's dick. Once found, Gabe stroked up and down at a slowish pace.

"Gabriel!" Sam finally yelped while he blushed. Gabe grinned and they both slid to face eachother on their sides; Gabe was still repeating up and down movements with his hand(every once in a while he would get kinky with his fingers). "Oh...Gabriel." Sam blurted out again, then licked his lips before going in for another kiss. It was another long, passionate kiss. Sam did a trick with his tongue that Gabe wasn't expecting but it was really exhilarating, making Gabe stop fooling around with Sam's dick and instead draw circles along Sam's back. It sent shivers down Sam's spine, but snogging progressed.

They broke apart after a few more seconds. Sam and Gabe closed their eyes and touched forehead to forehead, listening to each other's breathes. The two love birds fell asleep for about 45 minutes, then Sam woke Gabriel up when he was placing an extra blanket over him. Sam put his clothes and Gabe's clothes back on(he wondered how Sam managed this without waking him up sooner but ignored that topic and accepted it).

"Sam. You're shivering. It's almost 40 degrees right now!" Gabe pointed out, noticing Sam's entire body shivering and checking the temperature on his phone.

"I-I'm f-fine." Sam tried to say without chattering his teeth. Gabe flashed Sam his own bitch-face and said,"Share the warmth Sammy," while wrapping himself and Sam in the blanket his boyfriend tried so hard to give only to Gabe.

Sam was freezing cold against Gabe's overheating body temperature. The poor kid. His entire body was shaking, and Gabe could hear Sam's teeth chattering. Gabriel brought Sam in closer attempting to give his own body heat to Sam.

They laid there for a few more minutes, but Sam's condition didn't improve much. Sam was still shivering and Gabe decided he had to take Sam back to his place so he could get gigantor warm. He grabbed one other blanket and wrapped it around Sam as he slid out from the shared blanket so the young Winchesrer could be surrounded by heat. Gabriel was quick to pack everything and then they raced as fast as possible to Gabe's car.

Gabe three everything in the back seat and turned the car's heater on full blast. He drove hurriedly to his home but tried his best not to look panicked.

"G-Gabe. I-I'll be f-fine." Sam struggled to say.

"Sshh, Sammy. We're almost to my place. I'll get you more blankets and make us a big pot if soup." Sam nodded and continued to try and get his body temperature up.

They arrived at Gabriel's house and Gabe ran Sam inside then sat him down on the couch. Bones was barking like a mad man while Gabriel rushed to collect every single blanket he owned. After wrapping Sam into a pig in a blanket, he three his bed comfort or and a couple hoodies into the dryer. Once that was finished, Gabriel began to make chicken noodle soup, the panacea for all situations.

"Th-thanks Gabe."

"Get warm kiddo. Soup will be finished in half an hour."

Sam fell alseep shortly after. Gabe couldn't resist snapping a pictureof Sam; he looked like a puppy napping inside a burrito. The young Winchester eventually woke up and freed himself from layers and layers of cloth. The chicken noodle soup had finished cooking, so Gabe poured bowls for the both of them. Before Sam sat down at the counter to eat, Gabriel forced one of his sweatshirts over Sam's head and torso; it had just finished a cycle in the dryer and was extremely warm.

They sat next to eachother, eating bowls of soup until the huge pot was empty. Gabe started washing the dishes when he saw a huge yawn escape Sam's control.

"When I'm done here, let's go to bed and sleep," Gabe told Sam.

"Okie dokie," Sam tiredly grinned back, eyes barely open(saying okie dokie felt weird to Sam; Dean usually said it, but Sam didn't really care anymore he was so tired).

The dishes were washed, dried and put back inside their assigned cabinets. Gabriel lead Sam to his room and pulled the warm comfortor out of the dryer. Sam wasn't shivering to death anymore, but he was still slightly cold. Gabe and Sam curled up on Gabriel's bed with the large blanket draped over the both of them. Sam laid his head on Gabe's chest acting like he's a pillow(because Gabe doesn't have enough of those lying around already), but Gabe wrapped his arm around the little, big Sammy anyway. They fell alseep and didn't move the entire night.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel's alarm went off the next morning, startling Sam more than Gabe. Sam jumped up faster than bones when he hears Gabe shake a bag of treats. Unfortunately Gabriel actually had to work that day. He slugged out of bed, shut off his alarm and got ready for work. Sam moved faster than Gabe, probably because of a burst of adrenaline he got from being scared awake.

The day was one of the most normal days ever. Sam got back to Bobby's house to help dean with chores and Gabe worked the café. The only thing different about their lives was that both Sam and Gabe were chastised about being a couple.

After being together for a year and half, Sam and Gabe moved in with eachother and Dean finally decided it was time to pay the café a visit. Sam was riled up and practically bouncing off the walls. He introduced Dean to the employees or his friends first. Balthazar was first to step up and say hello, then followed Meg, Jo, Gabriel he already knew, and finally Castiel.

Sam had never seen Dean speechless, ever, but when Dean laid eyes on Cas Sam knew something had sparked inside his older brother. Sam elbowed Dean to snap him out of whatever trance he was in and Castiel had his head tilted with eyes squinted waiting to see what would happen next.

Dean finally held out his hand and said,"H-hey, I'm Dean. You are?"

"I'm Castiel. Catiel Novak. Gabriel's little brother." Said Cas as he met Dean's hand to shake it.

Gabriel walked up next to Sam and spectated Dean and Castiel's meet and greet. Sam and Gabe exchanged looks as if they were having a telepathic conversation. They decided they should give their siblings some space and Sam let Cas give Dean a tour of the café. Sam did his best trying not to laugh at Dean, who was making a fool of himself. He was tripping over him own feet, bumping into tables, and Dean's face turned red anytime Castiel made eye contact with him. He totally has a crush on Cas Sam thought, which Dean did, and he did nothing to hide it. Cas even blushed when Dean accidentally knocked over a stack of books.

Sam and Dean spent all day at the café and when it was time to leave, it was Sam who had a rough time getting Dean to leave. (Gabriel had to work late, so Sam got a ride from Dean back to Gabe's apartment). Sam teased Dean to make up for all the times his brother had teased him. Sam thought it was so adorable how Dean would blush and yell at him to shut up, while turning the volume on the radio louder.

Sam got home and got a text from Gabriel some moments later.

Gabriel: I'll be home in a few

Sam: Great, I'll start on dinner

Gabriel: Thanks babe.

Sam: Babe? That's new

Gabriel: Ya thought I'd try it out

Sam: I like it. Oh and Dean is totally head over heels for Cas

Gabriel: Go figure. After you 2 left Cassie wouldn't shut up about Deano

Sam: They rly would make a great pair

Gabriel: Yep! Now I gotta go. I'll see you soon

Sam: See you soon

And in that moment Sam had never been so excited about well, life, and couldn't wait to live the rest of it with Gabriel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More Destiel to come.


End file.
